To Sacrifice One's Soul
by ascended ancient
Summary: The Human Empire, a vast civilisation spanning thousands of worlds. Their technology on par with the Forerunners.But 110,000 years ago they were wiped out. This is their story. AU


**Halo, and any characters from any of the Halo games, or any from the halo books are not owned by me obviously.**

The Human Empire, a vast civilisation spanning thousands of worlds. Their technology on par with the Forerunners. A tier 1 society with a shining capital a place of culture knowledge and strength, Charum Hakkor. But 110,000 years ago they were wiped out in an all out offensive by the Forerunners as they believed they were acting in accordance with their 'mantle'.

Their feud with the Forerunners had lasted many centuries if not thousands of years. This was due to one simple fact. Both races believed they should be the one to hold the 'mantle'. They believed that this mantle had been given to them by the precursors to be the guardians of the galaxy.

As both races were of equal power they believed that they should hold this mantle while this alone did not spark war between them actions by the Human Empire did.

This will be the story of the reasons for the actions of the Human Empire that caused the very war that wiped them out. Actions that they hoped would save them.

Kimberly sighed as she walked down the long softly lit corridor. The soft blue light making her normally fiery red hair seem a dark brown. Her long hair was loose behind her evidence she was under a lot of stress was clear on her as she walked. Her hair was messy and out of place and she had large bags under her eyes and her shoulders were slouched over as if they themselves were tired.

Kim's uniform were all ruffled and crinkled it was crushed in places and in others it was stretched where it was once tight showing it had been worn for the past few days and most likely by the looks of things was also slept in. Kim walked onto the bridge of the _Shadow Blade _the crew rose to their feet saluting "Fleet Master" they spoke in unison their collective voices echoed over the bridge. Kim instantly straightened up looking out over the crew inspecting them carefully. "As you were" she said her voice was soft but it was also clear by her voice that she was in charge and despite her softness her voice still echoed out.

All of the crew bowed and returned to their work the sound of the crew talking about various data, sounds of fingers tapping the holo-panels, the sound the keys let out was soft throughout the room, and lastly swishing sounds as the various screens or holo-screens changing could be heard. She sighed as the sounds filled her ears she looked to check the crew were working and not focussing on her the second she was certain she let her shoulders drop and her over all presence seemed less and the crew could 'feel' it.

She gently pinched the bridge of her nose "Still not sleeping?" A soft feminine voice said from behind the young Fleet Master causing her to jump and turn to see the person. "Oh it is only you Librarian" She said softly a subconscious half smile tugging on her pink lips which the Librarian also returned without thinking. "If I am honest with you then, no I haven't been sleeping... lots of... problems on my mind" She said pausing slightly to think every so often.

"What troubles you so much that it takes sleep from you ship master?" Librarian asked

Kim sighed looking away from the Forerunner not wanting to look her in the eye "Something I hope you never have to hear about let alone witness" she said solemnly which cause the Librarian to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The Forerunner squeezed her shoulder gently "You know I am here if you need me... for anything" she said in a comforting tone. Kim nodded in response "I know, I know" she said looking at the ground now still not wanting to look at her "so when did you arrive?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

Librarian sighed slightly picking up on this change but knew there must be a reason behind it so didn't question it "I only arrived moment ago, not long before you walked into the bridge and spoke" she said taking her hand back and moving it behind her back across to grip her other bicep.

"What is _she_ doing here?" An aging San'Shyuum asked from his gravity throne as he 'flew' it in and towards the two women. His expression showed that he was outraged that a Forerunner and a high ranking one as well was aboard the ship.

Kim straightened up and raised her shoulders and her body language showed she was in command and showed she truly belonged in her post. "The Librarian is here as my guest and will remain here as such, I do not take kindly to people insulting my guests as I take it as an insult against me, do not over step your mark San'Shyuum. You may be a councillor for your race but I am a fleet master and a councillor my race and this is _my_ ship" She spoke strongly and with force in her tone causing the crew to turn to look at the commotion. The tone of voice used as well as the anger cause the Librarian to take a couple of steps back.

The councillor snorted in response his eyes showed fear but he held his stance "Ill speak to the councils about this matter" he said narrowing his eyes at the Librarian. He then faced Kim again "_ship master_" he said in a disrespecting and clearly annoyed tone before 'floating' out on his throne.

Kim slammed her fist down on the panel next to her putting a large dent in it and causing the holo-panel that it projected to 'crackle' on and off.

Librarian stood wide-eyed as normally Kim was patient, calm and collect. She cleared her throat and nodded behind the young fleet master.

Kim flinched and slowly turned and saw the crew all staring at both the women. "Haven't you got jobs to be doing?" she asked in a calm tone that said it was more of an order than a question. Instantly they were back to work without hesitation.

"I'm sorry for the trouble" Librarian apologised stepping a bit closer again

"It isn't your fault" the young human replied "he is just upset that his beloved pet was put down due to some new law"

The librarian gave a look of discuss at them mention of this law "that is horrible why would you enforce such a thing?" she demanded to know

"It is part of those atrocities which I spoke of, which caused this law to be needed to be passed quickly" she replied with sorrow in her voice as she took the librarians hand. Librarian sighed pulling her hand back her eyes saying 'not here sorry' Kim nodded knowing she overstepped her mark by taking her hand with so many people around to see the action.

Kim smiled to her "how about you make yourself comfortable in the 'guestroom' and I'll find you once I am finished here?" she said, when talking to the librarian she referred to her room as the 'guestroom' so no one would suspect anything.

"As you wish, commander" The librarian said bowing to the far younger women and headed out of the bridge and to the living quarters

Kim dropped into her command chair and let out a loud sigh "get me a link to the fleet council, please and thank you" she said softly the comms officer nodded getting the link multiple holo-grams activated showing the whole fleet council sitting in similar ornate chairs to her all with neutral looks on their faces which resembled her own. Kim took a deep breath then exhaled and waited for them to begin.

Kim let out a long breath once the last hologram dissipated. She slowly sat back down in her chair and ran her fingers through her un-rulely mane "god politics" she said softly. She groaned and slowly rose up and left and headed to her quarters choosing to walk the way there rather than use the teleporters. She did this so she could have some time to think over some of the things in her mind without the Librarian there clouding her thoughts anymore than usual.

Kim sighed the walk to her quarters had taken an hour and that was on top of the two hour meeting she had with the council. It had been over three hours since the librarian had left the bridge and Kim still had not reached her quarters but was only a few more minutes away.

_Is it right for us to continue to do this? We are already deceiving the Forerunners by hiding this and help us with this._ Her argument for telling the Forerunners about the flood fresh in her mind _Yes because they would be great help, they couldn't help themselves if this was them in this situation, they are weak_ Kim clenched her fist _Perhaps if we had help from them even if it was only minimal even if it was only for evacuation aid or places to take our civilians until it is safe for us to take them to our worlds _She sighed remembering how some of the other members had scoffed at her for proposing this idea how some looked interested but were afraid to speak and how some just didn't bother even acknowledge her or her idea.

She opened the door to her quarters and the scent of cooking food hit her nostrils. She moaned slightly at the smell "mmm." She threw off her jacket now in her uniform trousers and a lavender tank top she then walked further in looking for the source of the amazing smell.

She smiled walking into the kitchen looking at the various things that were cooking still she stepped closer "Don't even think about it young lady" Librarians voice sounded from behind her causing her to spin around and blush at being caught. "Shower, fresh clothes then you can eat besides it's not ready yet" she said smiling

"Oh man" Kim groaned walking out of the kitchen into her room she returned with fresh folded clothes she poked her tongue out at Librarian, who just giggled in response, she then walked into the bathroom mumbling obscenities under her breath and complaining.

Librarian chuckled at the other women's antics and went back to cooking and humming as she did. The sound of the shower could be heard causing her to nod in approval.

The Librarian smirked "don't forget to wash behind your ears" she called to the young human then on cue she heard a loud huff and then "I am not that young thank you very much" Kim shouted back at her. Librarian giggled softly at the action before going back to making the food for the pair of them.

Kim emerged from the bathroom her hair pulled up behind her in pony tail, she looked around at the very softly lit room a light orange glow was coming from the living room. Kim shook her head slightly before walking off and entering the room. The large glass plate that hovered in the centre of the room that normally was like a coffee table had two meals set out on it. The tables tribal like etches throughout it seemed to glow with the four, light blue lavender scented candles there were burning softly in the centre.

Kim smiled as she walked closer to see Librarian kneeling on a crimson pillow on one side of the 'table' she slowly knelt down opposite the Forerunner women who was smiling gently at her. The older women's eyes showed she was happy and in love. "What is it we have here? Dinner for two? Careful my good lady people might talk" Kimberly joked as she placed her elbows on the table interlacing her fingers and putting her index fingers to her lips.

The other women laughed slightly at this "Let them talk all they like, it's not like they would be wrong" she said smirking slightly then after a moment of thought she sighed "however I am worried how they would know what you get up to in your private quarters, not recording anything are we?" she asked suggestively .

Kim blushed looking down "n... no of course not I... I would never even consider it" she stuttered and stumble over her own words

"Yes I am quite sure you wouldn't or haven't ever before" Librarian said knowingly, smirking slightly at how the other women had been reduced to a stuttering idiot over one simple statement.

"How about we start eating before I make more of a fool of myself, yeah love?" Kim asked the pink women. Librarian rolled her eyes but nodded and slowly began eating looking at Kim studying her features even after years of knowing the other women she was still entranced by just the sight of her. Librarian was amazed by the fact that she knew Kim was so troubled but she still seemed to act and eat as if nothing was wrong at all.

Both of the women ate in silence and just enjoyed each other's presence alone. Kim smiled as they both rose in unison they both went to a large sofa librarian sat down first and then Kim sat next to her, her legs curled up next to her and then leant into the forerunner they both looked into each other's eyes and then leant forward their lips were just brushing.

"Librarian it is Diadect how are the talks going?" A man's voice sounded out from her communicator both women jumped moving apart "Sorry my love" she said to Diadect but the way she was looking showed it was truly meant to Kim. "I umm haven't got round to doing much about them as the Fleet Master has been... busy" She said having to think.

"Tell that commander that he needs hurry the fuck up and get to work talking to you. And if he doesn't he will have to deal with me." Diadect ordered

Librarian sighed "calm down my love she will talk when she is free and ready why rush something so delicate?" she asked hearing the scoff when she said that the fleet master was a women. "Fine but you also need to report in as you forgot to and that was an hour ago... I was worried."

Librarian sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "I am sorry my love we will talk soon" she said softly. "talk soon" he replied then the line went dead.

Librarian sighed looking up to see Kim was gone; she looked around then headed to the bedroom. Kim was sitting there her head in her hands and she was sobbing quietly. "Love? What's wrong?" the older women asked sitting next to her and pulling her into an embrace. "It just hurts when you say that you love him... and I sometimes wonder if we really should be doing this... I mean he is your husband... and he clearly loves you..." she sobbed into the other women's chest

Librarian sighed she had wondered the same thing a few times herself even now she had doubts but not as much as when they first did it. "Had I met you first I would have left my people to be with you, had I met you first I would have married you not him... do you know why?" she asked and Kim shook her head "because I love you, I truly love you forever and always."

Kim nodded slightly hugging the other girl she slowly stopped crying and looked up at the other women "I'm sorry it's just... there is a lot going on at the moment, and we were in a tender moment and he just happened to arrive then... I was worried it was a sign or something..." she whispered

Librarian smiled slightly to her loved kissing her head softly "you don't need to worry you always will have me... no matter how hard you try to get rid of me" she joked Kim laughed at this comment.

Both women sat there holding each other close. Kim eventually looked up and kissed her chaste then smiled a half smile "let's get some rest I think we both need it" she said as they broke the embrace both women stripped off then got ready for bed they got under the sheets of the heated bed the mattress letting off a soft gentle heat that was comforting underneath the body. The two women cuddled up to each other giving each other a soft kiss then they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep breathing softly.

_Kim was disturbed from her sleep by the sound of weapons going off all around echoing from all over the ship. Squelching and screams of agony and battle cries could be heard along with loud squeals and high pitched roar. Kim jumped up grabbing her weapon she kept right next to the bed she looked to Librarian to find she wasn't there "No... she was right there... she must be here somewhere..." she said softly to herself in disbelief she quickly suited up and left her room looking around quickly it was all in order but the whole place was on emergency lighting she left her quarters to find dead bodies of people she knew littering the corridor._

_She continued moving further down the corridor hearing another high pitched roar she span drawing her weapon too late a flood knocked it aside sending it flying and she was pinned seconds later she instantly screamed as she saw 'who' was pinning her it was her love. She fought back as more flood came helping pin her hitting her shooting her none lethally then an infection form jumped on her chest as she felt an agonizing pain as it burrowed into her chest she screamed again as she began turning as she heard her loves voice "Kim... Kim... Kim..." it sounded real to her not part of the flood then again part of the flood spoke to her but in her mind "we are one Kim me and you no one can take you from me" it whispered in the librarians voice with an almost warped tone. Kim, Kim, Kim a soft voice whispered in her mind in a breathy tone_

"Kim fight it wake up" she heard in her ears as she was shaken she shot up suddenly to see librarian staring at her scared stiff she instantly hugged her sobbing loudly. "your okay thank god your okay" Kim repeated over and over. Librarian hugged her back "I'm okay? What about you what's wrong?" she asked a bit confused by how Kim was talking.

Kim sighed "just a nightmare" she said softly. "let me guess it's been the same one that's been keeping you up" she said Kim shook her head "no this is new but it is very similar to the one that has been keeping me up" Librarian sighed kissing the other girls head "how longs this been going on?" she questioned

"About a week or two" Kim replied looking at her The forerunner sighed pulling her back down so they was laying on their sides facing each other Kim was being held close to Librarian "remember I am and will be fine, and you are safe" she whispered before they fell asleep again in each others embrace.


End file.
